Building A House Of Sand (And Watch It Be Destroyed)
by Avatar Whitelighter
Summary: Building a house of sand; and it will be destroyed with a gust of wind. Or with the slightest of waves. But it can be rebuilt with granite. A house built of sand can easily be taken with a breath of wind ... but it can be rebuilt stronger.
1. Enough

**Warnings for language.**

"ENOUGH!" With hands over her ears Betty stares with tears rolling down her cheeks at her angry parents.

"You don't talk to us like that Elizabeth." Alice Cooper stormed out fire in her eyes. "Lower your hands from your ears. Only a little baby holds their heads like that."

"Leave Betty alone Alice." Hal snared. He moved a little closer to his youngest. Trying to protect her from his wife.

"Stop babying Elizabeth Hal." Alice screamed. "Do as I say Elizabeth and lower those damn fucking hands."

Hal knew his wife was in a dangerous place right now. He didn't want Betty to see it. He also knew Betty was fast coming to her own dangerous place also. But he couldn't protect his daughter the way he wanted. He had to deal with his wife. That way he could protect his daughter. He gently backed Betty closer to the front door. "Betty I want you to go to the Pembroke."

"NO FUCKING WAY WILL ELIZABETH GO TO THE FUCKING PEMBROKE! SHE IS NOT GOING TO THOSE VILE FUCKING PEOPLE!" Alice stormed over to where her husband was trying to get their daughter out of the house.

"ENOUGH!" Betty cried out fearfully this time. Her wide blue green eyes were staring at her mother. Granted over the years she and her mother had gone head to head. But never in her life has she ever seen her mother lose control like this before.

"Go darling." Hal turned to face his daughter fully. "I'll come get you when it's safe."

"Dad." Betty spoke in a broken voice.

"Go." Hal opened the door. Knowing that Alice wouldn't dream of letting anyone outside listen to her screaming. "It's going to be all right." He looked searching into her eyes hoping to see some of the innocence of her baby hood still inside her.

"Go to your room Elizabeth." Alice stood full and tall. "Now!"

Betty looked over her father's shoulder into her mother's hate filled blazing eyes.

"Baby girl go." Hal soft voice spoke.

Betty met her father's eyes and nodded. She left the house. As the door shut she heard her mother screaming vile hateful things. With tears rolling down her eyes she ran down the porch; down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She wanted to get as far away from her house as fast as she could. She wanted to get where it was safe.

She wanted. She _needed_ the safety of Veronica's arms. She never remembered how she got to the Pembroke. All she knew was one minute she was sprinting down her street to get away from her angry mother and the next second she was safe in Veronica's arms.

"I got you baby. I got you." Veronica whispered in her girlfriend's ear as she gently held her shaking crying girlfriend. She felt her soulmate tighten her gripe on her back, trying to pull herself inside her. She repeatedly kissed Betty's forehead as her foot finally managed to shut the door.

Hiram frowned darkly as he leaned against the wall. There was going to be seriously hell to pay once he was finished with the Cooper family.

 **Author's Note: I have taken part of the Story Chain Challenge over at the Riverdale FanFiction Challenge forum. I have decided to group my entries into one story. I have a feeling that my entries are going to be in the line of one complete story.**


	2. Groaning

Groaning. Betty slowly blinked her eyes opening. She slammed her eyes shut once more. She pulled the covers to cover her head. Blissful darkness was behind her eye lids once again. She drifted back to sleep.

"Not this time B." A soft voice spoke in her right up turned ear. "Time to wake up baby." She pulled the covers from over their heads.

"I just want to sleep Ronnie." Betty whined refusing to open her eyes. She turned her body away from the window where the sun was shinning. Veronica sometimes refused to close her curtains.

"I can't allow you to sleep too much today baby." Veronica leaned into her girlfriend's body. Gently stroking back the messy hair from the side of Betty's face.

Betty's right arm reached behind her. Pulling Veronica tightly against her. Her eyes slowly opened. "It's hurts Ronnie. It simply hurts." Last night with her parents came flooding back to her. "I just want to shut out the world. My body craves not to be here in this moment right now."

"I would miss you. If you just slept though out your life. I would miss you. Polly would miss you. Your niece and nephew. Archie, Jughead and Kevin would miss you." Veronica breathed against her girlfriend's skin. "I know it's hard with your parents. I know it's easy to escape into unconscious to escape the pain."

Betty tuned to lie with her back against the mattress; Veronica slipping to half cover her. Tracing her soulmate's face with her fingers. "I would miss seeing you baby." She husked out. "Just ..." She sighed a heavy sigh.

"Just it hurts to see your parents in pain." Veronica sighed.

"It wasn't always like this." Betty eyes drifted over towards the window. "I do remember being very small and feeling peaceful in my home. I remember mom loving Polly and I. I remember mom and dad loving one another." Her eyes moved back to meet Veronica's. "I think it was when I was eight when something in mom snapped." Her hand lifted and snapped. "Just like that. One minute she was the loving mother that would love her children unconditional. The next second she was the over bearing mother from hell." Her body stiffen even tighter.

Veronica gently massaged the skin underneath her hands. "There has to be a reason." She softly spoke. "Mom said that Alice was very up tight back when they were growing up. But that Alice had to have a tight skin with growing up in Sunnyside trailer park."

Betty pushed Veronica away from her. Sitting up and yanking the sheets off of her body. "Like that should be any excuses!" She jumped to her feet and stormed over to the opposite side of the room. "Did you know that I had no idea where mom grew up until you moved to Riverdale?" Her fists clenched at her side.

"Baby." Veronica got up and walked over to her soulmate.

Shaking her head. "Don't baby me." She glared into her girlfriend's eyes. "You wanted me awake. So I'm awake. You want me to deal with this. So I'm dealing with this." She seethed out through her gritted teeth.

"Okay." Veronica reached up to rest her palm on the side of her lover's cheek.

"I don't want to go back to that house." Betty silently spoke. "Ever."


	3. Blade

"Blade." Betty's eyes were glued onto her computer scene.

Veronica waited for the blonde to contiune. When nothing more was forecoming she sighed. "What about Blade? Do you want to see 'Blade' tonight?"

Betty sighed. "No. I'm actually trying to find information about different blades for my article for the Blue and Gold." Her eyes still on her lap top.

Veronica was disappointed. She was honesty looking forward sitting in a darken movie theater next to her girlfriend. Even if it was the one down one that showed old movies for half the price. As long as Betty was next to her; then she could handle the unclean sticky floors.

"I'm almost done here Ron. Then I was thinking of you and I having a nice quiet dinner out behind the Twilight." Betty's fingers moved rapidly as her thoughts came to her for what she wanted to put in the article.

Veronica's heart warmed at the thought of Betty's idea for them that evening. "I would love that very much B." She looked loving at her hardworking girlfriend.

…..

Two hours later and Betty had finally finished the article. She made sure the article was saved and was ready for Jughead to proofread before it was ready for the next issue of the Blue and Gold. Standing to her feet strecthing to work out some of the kinks in her back. "Ready love?" She looked over at Veronica whom was silently watching her.

"Always." Veronica breathed out as she got to her feet. She moved so she was standing in front of her girlfriend. Placing her arms around her girl's waist; and pulled the blonde firmly into herself. She captured the blonde's lips in a soft and chaste kiss. Pulling away and resting her forehead against Betty's. "I have been waiting for a few hours to do that."

"Sorry about making you wait." Betty breathed against her girl's lips. "From now on I think the rule should be; that no matter what; if you feel the need to do that … then you have my whole hearted permisson to pull me away from whatever I'm doing; and doing it."

"Don't believe that I won't hold you to that B." Veronica quipped lightly as she placed another chaste kiss against her girlfriend (soulmate's) lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Betty husked out. "I could spend forever like this with you." Her eyes drifted to half close so she could keep her eyes locked on her beloved.


	4. Ear

"... ear." Veronica blinked. "I'm sorry but I lost the train of that sentence."

Betty's lips thinned out. "I noticed." She looked across the room where her girlfriend was sitting against the wall. "Why are you still on the floor?" She wasn't impressed at that sight.

A eyebrow rose high on a tanned forehead. "Why aren't you sitting on the floor B." She smirked at the non plus look on her girl's face. "Two can play this game."

Betty sighed through the nose. "Get your ass off the floor and back over here with me." She relaxed onto the bed.

"I'm too comfortable here." Veronica didn't remove an inch. "Come join me Betty." Her legs widen to make room for her girlfriend to sit in front of her. She lifted the bottle of scotch to her lips. She took a long gulp of the vile tasting stuff. Her eyes never leaving those of her girlfriend's in her bedroom.

Betty sat up straight in the bed. "You had quite enough Ronnie." She growled.

Veronica placed the lip of the bottom against her warm cheek. "Actually I haven't Betty dear." She moved the lip back to her lips so she could swing back another slug of the scotch.

Betty stood to her feet and moved the few feet over to where her girlfriend was slump against the wall. She kneeled down and jerked the bottle out of Veronica's hands. She stood to her feet and went into the insuit bathroom and poured the scotch into the toliet, and flushed it when she was finished.

"I wasn't through with that Betty Cooper!" Veronica's angry voice sounded from the bedroom.

Betty tossed the bottle into the waste basket. She moved over and turned the sink on to wash her hands; and her face. She looked into the mirror and found concerned and deeply angry blue green eyes looking right back at her. She sighed deeply as she turned the water off. She walked back into the bedroom and looked down at an very drunk and pissed off Veroncia Lodge. She held out her hand for her girlfriend to take.

"No!" Veronica folded her arms tightly across her chest as she glared up into her girlfriend's face.

"You can't sleep on the floor Ronnie." Betty sighed deeply. She reached over to cup her stubborn drunken girlfriend's chin. "Come on sweetheart let's get you ready for bed."

Veronica's body relaxed with the feeling of Betty's fingers against her skin. She sighed as she looked up into her loving girlfriend's eyes. "Sorry that I got so wasted." She moved so she could rest her head against the blonde's shoulder.

Betty remained silent as she carefully helped Veronica to her feet. Very soon she managed to get Veronica ready for bed and wrapped up underneath the warm covers. Once she made sure the tash can was next to Veronica's side of the bed; she dimmed the light to the lowest setting before resting her head against the pillow. She felt Veronica move her head to rest against her chest. Her hand gently storking down the brunnette hair underneath.


End file.
